stellartalesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gogues
The Gogues are higher spirits of great power manifested on the physical plane. Their primary mission is to pilot and maintain the Facsimiles, tend to the Signs and keep the primal forces imprisoned. Background ''Wandering the Verse'' After being willed by the Mind, the Gogues traveled through the Eye and took up residence in the Facsimiles. Once under the Gogues control the Facsimiles ceased to repel each other and were bound together by a delicate balance. In addition to keeping symbiosis between the Facsimiles, the Gogues ensured the integrity of their antimatter architecture. Within, the Gogues tended the Signs and kept the primal forces at bay. As they fell through the Verse, the Gogues piloted the Facsimiles in times of necessity but they were often captured by sol systems great and small. Sometimes, Gogues would pilot the Facsimiles down to the surface of the pebbles and moons orbiting the sols. The Gogues began to leave the Facsimiles and study the Verse's physical wonders. Akil was happy to record everything they encountered inside of Neutron's Sphere as they wandered the endless Verse. But Aiza and Azan, being the stewards of Positron and Negatron' active nature were more concerned with what they could do with physical matter. But the Gogues were higher spirits of ethereal and could not interact with the physical Verse how they wished. The Cosmic Game ''Discovering Life'' On rare occassions the Gogues discovered sols systems bristling with huge amounts of the Charge. The esse gathered in large numbers at these Nodes and entangled themselves with the life forms flourishing on the surface of their bodies. The Gogues studied the esse and found that though they could enter the plantlife, they preffered to mingle with the specks. They saw the esse placed their ethereal spirits into the psyche of the specks and control their actions. The Gogues also saw that if the speck died so did the esse inside of them. The life/death phenomena fascinated the Gogues because both higher and lower spirits were undying on the ethereal plane. Aiza was enamored with the idea of being alive and feeling the Charge course through her. But Azan wondered about the embrace of death, especially the death of an ethereal spirit such as himself. Akil was worried by the other Gogues desires as he wasn't sure that they were aligned with the Mind's Dream. But before the Gogues could discuss or act, the Facsimiles were ready to depart. ''The First Council of the Gogues'' After eons of travels, the Gogues came across another sol system teeming with the Charge and life. The Gogues planted Obelisks on the most vibrant body, anchoring the Facsimiles to the surface. The Gogues held council and discussed placing their ethereal spirits into the flesh of a mortal Vessel. Through their Vessel, they would be able to experience the physical realm just as the esse did. Akil listened to both and communed with the Mind, finding that their desires were attuned to the Mind's Dream. But there was danger, just like the esse, if their mortal Vessel should die, it was possible that the Gogue could be destroyed. Aiza and Azan found the risk acceptable and when they'd agreed on and executed the parameters of their game, the Gogues copied transmissions of themselves into the Obelisks to report the completion of their Vessels. ''Gozaa'' The Gogues played the Cosmic Game on countless worlds and each time they lost. The transmissions they left behind always reported failure. But everytime the Gogues played a Cosmic Game, they played it differently, hoping to achieve better results. On a body called Gozaa, the Gogues planted the Obelisks like they always did. And they held council, discussing the prameters of the new game. This time, the Gogues decided that Azan would take a Mote of the Charge and divide it into Three Shards. Akil would instill the Shards with the essence of the Signs. Aiza would take the Three Shards and implant them into Vessels of her own design. When the Shards were ready, the Gogues would be able to inhabit the Vessels and experience the physical plane just as they wanted. But during the Council, the Facsimiles broke free of their tethers and repelled each other, spiralling off into the Verse, leaving the Gogues stranded on Gozaa. At that time, the Gogues wandered Gozaa and the rest of the system, awaiting the Facsimiles guaraunteed return. ''Aiza, Azan & Akil'' While the Facsimiles were gone, Aiza took the Three Shards and swam the depths of the oceans and waterways of Gozaa. When she was ready, she created the Vessels for the Shards. She gave birth to the Demi-Gogues in the land of Calderaas. She remained in its inland sea until the return of the Facsimiles. Akil stayed in the desert near the Obelisks awaiting return of the Facsimiles. During his wait, he expiremented with physical matter. He built hundreds of Dais from rock and brought them to life with the Charge. He instilled in them his knowledge of the Verse and the nature of Ethereal. Akil became bored of building the Dais and soo departed to explore the rest of the system. Azan went up to visit the yellow sol which held sway over the giants and pebbles of the system. The esse swarming around the star welcomed their ethereal brother and joined him. Azan called the sol Azu and dove into its firey depths where he took up residence until the Facsimiles returned. Azu grew slightly brighter and hotter during Azan's tenure, melting the ice caps and raising the oceans on Gozaa. Upon his departure, Azu returned to its original state and the oceans fell to their original levels. The Facsimiles were drawn back together as they always were and when they snapped into place atop the Obelisks, the Gogues took control of them. The Gogues downloaded their transmissions into the Obelisks and left, awaiting the outcome of their latest Cosmic Game. ''The Final Vessels'' In time, the Vessels which held the Three Shards reached perfection and the Gogues' transmissions called for the return of the Gogues. Upon arrival at Gozaa, the Gogues took control of the final Vessels and were able to experience the physical plane as they'd wished.